Sango's Love
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: One shot MS. Sango takes a little walk and Miroku decides to follow. They have a little run-in with Naraku. What happens? R&R, onegai!


Sango's Love

By: YoukaiTajaiyaSango

A/N: Welcome to another one of my fan fictions! Thanks for reading them all. I hope I get more readers... Only some people have read them, but I am grateful to have those too. This is a one shot, so yes. Maybe.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha, but I think they are visiting... looks around Maybe not...

Sango was walking in the forest, alone. She had left the others in a crude attempt to sneak away. She didn't know that a certain monk had been following her all the time.

Miroku was padding in the dead leaves behind her when he heard a sound. He instantly thought it was Sango and ducked behind a particularly large tree root.

Sango had heard the noise and turned around. There was no one there, except a big blob of purple cloth—

"Houshi-sama!" She cried out. She almost sounded scared. It took him a while to realize that. Her voice had sounded strange and unfamiliar at first and then he had found the different note: fear.

"Houshi-sama... please come out..." She cried again. This time, though, tears were running down her face. Hot, burning tears.

She hated him to see her like this, but she couldn't help it. The whole reason she had come out here were to gather her thoughts—her thoughts on him. Her monk. Her most very favorite person in the world. She thought she would do anything for him. Just anything.

Miroku came out after he saw her crying. It was odd, really. He had never seen his tajai-ya in tears except for when that one time where they had seen Naraku and Kohaku. She had never cried—well, not in front of anyone.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her in his gentlest voice.

Sango looked up. He had come! He had come after her. But why? She needed to know. She HAD to know, but what—what if he...

"Houshi-sama...?" She began. It was as if she could not control her mouth. Her brain and body weren't cooperating. They were reading her heart as if it were a book.

"Yes, Sango?" He replied, knowing that there was something wrong. Then he sensed something. Something that did not belong. All the animals had gone quiet, and it was unnaturally bright.

"There's a presence." This was not what she wanted to tell him; nowhere near it. But there was. There was a presence so evil, so malicious, that it could only be one other than—

"Naraku!" The pair shouted. The sound was echoing it was that quiet.

"Kukuku... you have found my presence out. Now, isn't it the two lovers? Yes, Sango... The monk has feelings for you. And yes, Miroku, the tajai-ya has feelings for you. Hehehe... why do you ask? Why am I telling you this? Because I am about to break you two apart, hammering your heavily guarded emotions. They will be shattered, they will be in pieces." Naraku answered. His voice echoed all around them, all around in the clearing they sat in.

"Naraku..." Sango growled when she heard his evil voice. She longed to kill him, to free her brother. Avenge her kin. Avenge Miroku for putting that baka Kazanna in his right hand so he would be cursed forever and live that oh-so-short life of his.

"Naraku..." Miroku whispered harshly when he heard that ringing tone of doom. He cursed him under his breath for making his father die at an early age; his mother get sucked into this baka hole of non-existence. He cursed him because of all the days he had woken up and thought about how much time he had to live; all the gloom he had suffered. And of all the gloom Sango had been through. Her brother and whole village—annihilated in one simple day and her left alone in the world.

"Sango... come with me... join your brother. You want to see him... yes? Well here he is. He has a gift for you, Sango." Naraku chimed.

Kohaku came out and Sango instantly had tears in her eyes. He was her weak spot. He was her surrender. He was impossible for her to kill.

Miroku saw those tears. He saw her weakness when Kohaku came out of the bushes. But what neither of them saw was what Kohaku had in his hand. (A/N: My foot... erk... is numb... can't... type...! T-T) The shard was as black as coal, and since it was night, it was undetected.

_Put it on the edge of your scythe, Kohaku. Hit her in the back with it. Make your aneue my slave. Let her join you. _That was what was going in the little boy's mind. His aneue... with him? But under Naraku's control. But with him! His sister... but... but...

His body unwillingly moved and struck Sango in her back. The jewel shard was placed deep inside her back and as he pulled the knife out, Sango's eyes turned cold. Her arms and hands went limp. She couldn't feel anymore. Everything was black and white, plain and simple. Easy to kill and break apart.

She moved over to where Kohaku was and stood by him. Miroku stared at her. Why was she over there? What was she doing? What was with the cold stare?

What if Naraku is controlling her? What if he told her to kill her? What if he died? What if, what if! He couldn't think; too many assumptions were crossing his mind. What was the matter with her?!

"Sango! Come back! Where are you going?" Miroku called.

"Houshi-sama..." she mumbled. Something came across her mind from the deep abyss that existed in her brain. What was that voice? Who was it? And who was Houshi-sama? A monk?

"Yes Sango, it's me, Miroku. Remember? And remember Kagome and Inuyasha? Shippou and Kirara? They're waiting for you. They're in camp. Remember? And Naraku, he's your sworn enemy. Why are you joining forces with him?"

A flicker started in her mind. It showed in her eyes. There was recognition and fear.

"Foolish monk," Naraku crowed. "She cannot hear you! She cannot see you. She does not feel, does not hurt, exactly like her little brother. You have lost the one you love. The only one who cared for you. She is abandoning you for her little brother. Watch her go. I dare you."

Miroku turned and saw Sango walking away with Kohaku. Her eyes were as cold as ever and you would think that she had never lived a life; that she had died along with Kohaku and Naraku revived her just to taunt him. Why, why did she leave him? Why did she abandon him?

_Because she doesn't know what she's doing, _a voice replied in his head.

_Yes she does. She hurts, and Naraku promised her no more hurting. You know that. And then... she betrayed me, _he replied. The words felt weird, treacherous. He had told himself that she betrayed him, but his mind knew better.

_Hmmph! Her, betray you?! She would never, and you know it. Naraku is just messing with your feelings. This is what he WANTS you to do, just stand here and argue with yourself. _The little voice had a point. She wouldn't betray him. He's just messing with his feelings.

"Darn it, Sango! If I can wake up out of this trap, you surely can!" Miroku yelled at her retreating form. She stopped and turned around, eyes staring at him.

_Kill him, Sango. He's bothering you, right? Well, kill him. Why is he bothering you? _Naraku asked this question in her mind.

_But... but, why is he? Why does he say this? Miroku... his name... Inu... yasha? Kagome? Miroku! It's Miroku! My best friend. My perverted friend, sure, but one of the best._

"Houshi...sama?" Her chest tightened, and she fell to the ground. It was as if the dirt was sapping her strength, eating her away.

_If you do not listen, young tajai-ya, I will have to kill you. _That monster's voice rang in her ears. Or was it her mind? She couldn't tell. It was Miroku. She hadn't killed him or Inuyasha and the others! The illusion memory had been a fake.

Illusion Memory

She awoke, and saw that all the others had been slashed by a sword across the chest. They were dead, and nothing could revive them.

"Houshi-sama? Inuyasha? Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara?" She called. What had happened?

Naraku appeared and told her the story. "You killed them, Sango. You let out your rage and hurt. Everything, but all out on them. Your treasured, best friends. You believed that they were your friends? They were planning to kill you, but you found that out."

"W-What? No... this is a lie. They wouldn't kill me. Houshi-sama—!" Sango replied.

"No. Even him. He said that you were a nuisance after you had stolen Tetsuiga." Naraku shook his head. "You knew that, didn't you? Why don't you come with me, Sango? We can do a lot of stuff. You are a killing machine. Let out all your anger and sorrow." With that, he had placed a shard in her back. No more emotion, pain, or thoughts entered her mind.

End

"I... I thought... I thought I killed you. Houshi-sama... is it you?" She asked, calling to him. By this time, Miroku had come over to her side and Inuyasha and the others had already come.

"Naraku... I thought I smelled you. You sick person." Inuyasha snarled. "Why? Why do you mess with us? Is it some sort of game?" He unsheathed Tetsuiga and it transformed.

"Naraku," Kagome whispered with hatred. "You've battered my friends enough. You must die!" She knocked an arrow and shot it at the glowing clump of shards. It hit, and Naraku was exposed.

"Darn you, wench..." Naraku muttered. Inuyasha hit with Kaze No Kizu and he blew up. Unfortunately, it was only a puppet and the small voodoo doll had been cut in half.

Sango was doing all right. Her wounds had mainly healed and she got over the fact that they weren't dead and that they were alive. Inuyasha, though, was still ranting on and on about Naraku.

"Darn it, Kagome! I'm just saying, if it had been the REAL ONE, we would have nailed it! Darn him!" He growled once more, and then leaped onto a tree.

Kagome looked up and then down inside the hut. Her friends were safe, and that was all that mattered then.

A/N: Like it?? ::sniffle:: I thought it was cool. ::sigh:: Hope you guys liked it! R&R, onegai! I need them. Well, I don't need them need them, but I really want them. Lol. Talk to you soon! Ja!


End file.
